They Know
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: The Joker paid a visit to Robin's school at a mathlete ceremony, now everyone knows who Robin is. How does he cope? Rated T for violence and harsh language later on. Better than it seems, I suck at summaries. Full of angst and fluff and some shameless Robin whumpage.
1. Surprise, Little Birdie!

It had been just another day at Gotham High, another award ceremony for the mathletes.

The entire school had gathered in the gym for the ceremony. There were twenty five mathletes recieving awards, the top ranking being Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

"Richard Grayson," The principle said. Dick stepped forward in the line, lowering his head so the principle could slip the medal over his neck. But then things got... a little crazy.

A giant hole was blasted in the wall behind Dick, causing everyone (except Dick of course) to fall over. Dick simply sighed as he heard the crazed laughter.

"Come on, little birdie~! I know you're here, and if you won't fight me I'll kill everyone in the school!" The Joker cackled, walking out from the rubble.

Dick glanced around at the exits. They were rigged with explosives... If anyone tried to get out, the building would be blown to pieces.

Dick sighed and pulled his utility belt out of his sleeve, cross hatching it across his chest.

"Alright, Joker. You've caught me," Robin growled as he pulled out three birdarangs, casting his arm out to toss them all simultaniously at the madman. The Joker shrieked and dived down, the birdarangs whizzing past him to embedd themselves in the wall.

"Missed me, birdie~!" The Joker crowed gleefully.

"Wasn't aiming for ya," Dick smirked as the birdarangs began to beep frantically.

"Wh-wha-" The Joker screeched as they exploded full force on top of him, causing rubble to fall on his body.

Dick still sunk into a fighting stance, waiting for him to emerge like he always did. But after a few minutes, he realized the Joker was off his game so he stood up and went adruptly to the exits.

He pulled out his black gloves from his pockets and slipped them over, drawing a holo-computer up from one as he began to type in numerous codes and hack at the bombs.

He could feel the eyes of the entire school on him, making him shudder. "**ACCESS DENIED: SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 12 SECONDS**," blaired from the bombs. "Everyone get out the hole!" He cried, a paniced tone edging his voice. Everyone began to scream and flurry towards the exit.

Robin, or Dick, continued to try and hack the bombs, but the Joker had apparently gotten some new technology his gloves were not familiar with, because the bombs exploded, throwing him across the room into the wall.

Rubble rained down on his small limp form, burn marks stretching and twisted across his pale skin. He moaned in pain as he searched through his utility belt for his medical supplies. He pulled out a first aid kit and began to clean his wounds and wrap them, but unable to do anything about the burns.

By now, fire was licking the floor and spreading around the room, the rafters beginning to fall and groan. He began to crawl out the exit, coughing and hacking as the smoke flooded his lungs. His eyes stung from the horrible stench.

Finally, as the rafter began to fall, he made it out of the hole just in time, collapsing on the ground with an agonized moan.


	2. Paparazi

Dick slowly became aware of muffled voices and sirens, a soft moan escaping him as pain began to spread through his body. He slowly opened his eyes, blurry shapes weaving and slowly focusing in his vision.

Someone was crouched down talking to him, but he couldn't hear them. His ears were filled with a horrid ringing and pain kept coursing through his entire body. He tried to sit up, but intense agony flared and made him collapse once more.

The next time he woke up, he sat straight up, ignoring the burning pain. This wasn't the manor or the mountain's infirmery - This was his schools nurse's office!

He cursed, pulling out a pair of heavily tinted sunglasses and slipping them over his eyes. He found he still had his utilty belt cross hatched against his chest, along with all his weapons and tools.

He put a hand to his head as he began to feel dizzy, a soft groan escaping his lips.

"Oh, God, Dick..." He heard someone gasp. He turned his head to see Wally was getting up from one of the chairs that lined the white walls.

"What happened after I blacked out?" He growled frantically as he tried to walk over, but his legs gave out. Wally caught him before he could fall.

"Easy, you're injured pretty badly," Wally replied hesitantly as he helped Dick out of the office towards the front of the building. Of course, the paparazi was there, cameras flashing and shouting numerous questions.

"Why didn't you tell us Dick Grayson was really Robin?"

"Why did the Joker target you?"

"Who is really Bruce Wayne?"

"Is Robin staying here?"

Robin, or Dick, put his hand to his temple, beads of sweat now dripping down his face. A horrible pulsing pain was practically blinding him, his knees giving way again. Wally caught him and supersped him away.


	3. Not a Single Bit

When Wally burst into his uncle and aunt's house, he nearly tripped on the door step and fell on his face. Holding the limp Robin[1] in his arms, he made his way to his room, gently laying Robin down on his white sheets.

Seeing as his clothes were smeared with crimson and his sheets were slowly being stained scarlet, he left the room quietly and rummaged through the kitchen for some medical supplies.

Uncle Barry soon saw Wally digging through kitchen supplies and went over to confront him.

"What you did endangered us all today." Barry stated simply.

"I know. I don't care." Wally retorted, not looking up from his search.

"Using your superspeed in public was a dumbass move and you know that," Barry growled.

"No, really?" Wally snarled.

"Would you want your best friend's state of mind to be questioned, prodded, and manipulated?" The young speedster snapped, whirling to face his uncle.

"Would you just run at a normal pace, knowing you could go so much faster, as your friend lay limp and injured in your arms?" He asked in a low, cold voice.

_Would you just ignore the judging stares tossed your way?_

"Because I know I wouldn't," He growled, not giving his uncle a chance to reply as he began to walk from the room with the medical first aids kit.

"Not a single bit."


	4. Prove To Me

When Wally walked into his room, he saw Robin sitting up, sobbing silently into his hands.

"They know, Wally, they know everything..." He choked out, crystal sapphire eyes welling with tears as they stared up at his best friend.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay, you-"

"N-no... Prove it to me," He whimpered, burying his head in Wally's chest, shoulders still shaking softly.

"Prove what...?" Wally asked quietly, rubbing small circles in his back.

"That I'm not 'gonna die alone," He sobbed quietly, nuzzling deeper into his chest.

"Dick, I'll never leave you to die alone. No, scratch that, I'll never leave you to die ever." Wally soothed him, hugging the small boy to his chest as his cries died.

"Now, let me clean you up," Wally commanded, taking out the medical supplies.


	5. Chill Out, Robin!

Dick began to walk through the halls of his school, head low, ignoring the looks that burned the back of his head. He still bore all the wounds and burns from the previous week.

He then arrived in the commons, where the rest of his grade resided for the time being, as their hall was demolished. He shuddered, a feeling of dread crawling up his spine. He took out his comm. device, quickly checking for any threats. One red dot shown, but it seemed like a thug or ally walker.

He gave a sigh of relief, slipping it back into his pocket as he took a seat next to Artemis.

"Alright students, take out your language arts book. We're going to review chapter..."

Dick wasn't listening anymore, he felt a blast of icy air wash over the building. He looked out the window to see frost forming on the windows. He let a groan escape as he took out the comm. again.

Of course, Mr. Freeze's dot blinked rapidly next to the school. With out explanation, he grabbed Artemis and dragged her into another hall before anyone else could notice.

"What now?" She hissed at him, eyes narrowing.

"Suit up, Arty. Mr. Freeze is outside." He said before flipping on his hands towards the bathroom.

They returned a moment later, in their respected hero costumes.

"Take cover, I've got this. Just protect the civvies," Robin told her as he began to run towards the door, making the students exchange bewildered looks.

Artemis nodded. "Everyone take shelter, we've got an ice shooting villain outside," She ordered, hefting her bow out and drawing an arrow from her quiver, keeping it trained on the door as the students and teachers took shelter.

They heard loud shouts and thuds along with crackling noises coming from the other side of the wall. After about an hour, Robin was sent crashing through the window, skidding on the ground into a large table that fell over from the impact.

A trail of hot sticky blood followed his limp form, making it clear he was injured. Mr. Freeze stepped over the broken glass window and walked over to Robin, looming over the form that spasmed weakly as it tried to remain conscious.

"Chill out, birdie."

And then he covered the boy in ice.

"ROBIN!" Artemis shrieked, plunging arrows into the canister of nitrogen, which promptly exploded, causing a shower of snow and ice to fall over the floor. The freezer made his escape as they were distracted.

"Oh god," She groaned.

"Ohgodohgodohgod Robin, you can't do this to me again!" She screamed as she began to thaw him out with her heated arrows, melting the ice gingerly. When the ice was but a large red stained puddle on the floor, she sat back, panting.

Robin coughed up a mixture of blood and water, turning on his side before getting on his hands and knees.

"W-way to s-stay t-traught, Artich-choke," He chattered through his teeth as his skin began to turn blue.

"Save your strength... Let me see the wound." Artemis commanded, pulling the supplies she needed from his Utility belt.

He moved his hands away from his side, revealing a large gash in his side.

"Shit, Robin, you're supposed to be more careful! You're the batman's protege for God's sake!" She cried as she began to spray it with antiseptic, making him cry out in pain. The students were just huddled in the corner, watching with wide eyes.

She finished wrapping the wound and helped him sit up in his blood soaked costume.

"G-g-great," He shuddered. "Another c-costume r-ruined," He chattered, laughing weakly before coughing harshly in to his arm.

"Aaand you caught a cold. Alright, Robin, I'm calling Kid Flash." She sighed, putting a steadying hand on his forehead to feel his tempreture before taking out her phone.

"Hey, Kid Flash? Yeah, Rob got himself into another fight with a villain at school - Yes, again. I'm sorry but he's injured and sick and needs to get more treatment. I know, he's the goddamn Batman's protege. Yes, I know he's the boy wonder. Just get over here!" She finished with a growl.

"It's alright Robin, the 'Wal-man's coming," She assured, drawing a weak bubble of laughter from the boy.

"S-stay traught, Arti...Artich-chu! Ehhst'chu!" He sneezed into the hem of his cape with a groan, a little blood still dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

She sighed and hoped that Wally was running at his fastest pace.


	6. JUST AN UPDATE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS

**Hey guys, this is just an update. I NEED IDEAS ;A;**

**If you have any, just message me. Examples; bullies, cafeteria, villains, sickness, injury, ect.**

**Anything with angst or fluff!**

**-Forbie**


	7. Damsel (Some OOCness Hehe)

Robin gave a soft moan of pain as he fell on his back, unable to sit up any longer. Wally was on his way to the school, but god, he wished that he would hurry up.

The students would have laughed at the sick superhero if not for the dire situation.

The gash in his side wouldn't stop bleeding, the bandage already soaked through with the crimson lifeblood.

"H-hey, Arty?" He wheezed weakly, eyes narrowed to white slits behind his mask.

Artemis turned her head.

"M-my will is in my d-desk at the h-house," He mumbled, a soft smirk on his face.

"Shut the hell up Robin, it's only a scrape." She growled, an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"Details," He muttered, waving a hand in the air. This drew a few giggles from the students. God, it was a good thing Barbara was sick today.

"Art'mes... G'nna... fall 'sleep..." He slurred, eyes beginning to drift shut.

"Don't you dare, bird boy," She growled, helping him sit up.

Just then, Kid Flash sped through the broken door way and slipped on some ice, falling face first on the floor and skidding a few feet on his face. This made the crowd of students erupt in laughter as the teachers tried to quite them down.

"Seems the Wal-man is here," Artemis sighed as she watched Wally peel his face off the floor before staggering over.

"God damn it Robin," Kid Flash shrieked. "You're the goddamn Batman's Protege! You're supposed to be more careful!" He then drew Robin into a tight hug, mother henning over his best friend.

"ASFGHGFKDHGFJHJH ROBIN ASJDDJFFHGFJGH"

"C-Can't... breathe..!" Robin choked out, moaning in pain.

"Oops, sorry... But you scared me to death!" He whimpered, holding Robin bridle style.

"Do you have to hold me like I'm your damsel?" Robin whined plainitively.

"Well, technically, you ARE my damsel in distress," He said with a shit eating grin spreading across his face.

"I will cut you."

Wally was unfazed.

"Slowly, with a butterknife."

At that Wally's face paled and he placed Robin on his back instead.

"Alright, you know the drill for piggybacks, Wals?" Robin grinned.

"Indeed I do, my good Watson!" Wally replied, grinning broadly.

"Alright! One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

At that, the two sped out the door, shrieking cries of

"LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE!"


	8. Hiding Injuries

It was three days since the freeze incident at school, and Robin was on patrol.

Which in his case, was a horrible idea.

Thankfully, nothing was really going on at the moment, so he was free to stop by Walmart quickly.

He was still sick with a cold, and his throat was absolutely killing him from coughing so much.

So, he went into Walmart, much to the civillians shock, and bought some cough drops. He dropped the money on the counter and disappeared completely. He made his way back to the manor, humming cheerfully the entire way with a smirk as he sucked on the cherry flavored cough drops.

The next morning, he woke up feeling slightly better, better enough to go to school, at least.

He made his way down the stairs of the manor, not in the mood to slide down the banister as usual. There, he was met by Alfred, already preparing some blueberry pancakes for him.

"Good morning, Master Dick," The butler greeted him, not looking up from the pan.

"Morning, Alfie!" He grinned, sitting at the table as he was served his pancakes. He wolfed them down and grabbed his backpack, saying a quick goodbye before heading to school.

When he arrived in the commons, he was immiediately bombarded by Artemis and Barbara.

"NEVER do anything like that again!" Barbara cried before giving him a bone crushing hug that stole his breath.

"That was too dangerous, Dick!" Artemis agreed, also smothering him in a hug.

"Can't breathe, can't breathe!" He whimpered in panic, trying to pull away. They released hm, leaving him coughing and wheezing for breath.

"You alright?" Artemis asked, offering a hand to help him up. He took it greatfully, staggering to his feet.

"Yeah, still kinda sick after being frozen for an hour," He grunted, rubbing his chest with a hand.

"Well... Take it easy, okay, Dick?" Babs asked in a motherly way.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, okay..." He sighed. There was really no fighting with girls, they'd beat him in a second...

He then went to his locker, pulling out some papers and binders. He went to close it, but before he had the chance, he was pinned against the wall, staring into the face of a blond haired male about twice his size.

"Well, well, well... The little bird goes to our school, eh? Well, then there's nothing you can do when facing civillians!" The broad shouldered boy declared with a horrible grin before drawing his beefy fist back and punching him in the face.

Five times.

"Sir, I don't have time for this," Dick sighed, wincing.

"You'll have to make room, then." He was then backed up by several other boys, one kicking him in the ribs, and the other crushing his leg with a heavy boot. He heard something crack, but didn't do more than take in a small breath.

"That's enough, boys. Let's leave him to sleep on the floor like the criminal he is," The leader sneered before they walked away.

Robin sat up with a sigh as they left, beginning to check the damage. His ribs were most likely bruised, as was his face, and his leg... It was most likely broken. Shit, how was he going to explain that to ANYONE without seeming weak?

He put pressure on his leg, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He'd had training on how to walk on a broken leg. He'd just have a slight limp.

Oh well.

So far, no one had noticed. That was, until the last period of the day.

Language Arts.

Shit.

Barbara and Artemis both sat across from him, and they could see him wincing each time he put pressure on his right leg.

Barbara and Artemis exchanged looks before nodding. They both kicked his right leg at the same time.

With force.

Robin leaned over his desk and hissed in pain, shooting a harsh glare at the two girls.

The teacher stopped writing on the board and turned around. "Is there a problem, Richard?" She asked, cocking her head.

"No, sorry miss Anderson," He said, plastering a grin over his face with a wince.

She looked skeptical but continued anyways.

**Guys, regarding all the reviews I've gotten about OOCness, yes, they will be somewhat OOC in this story. Seeing as I'm still getting the hang of this, just gonna do what comes to me, mkay? Mkay. Next chapter is full of angst. **


	9. SOPA ACT

**ALRIGHT GUYS.**

**SO, the government was retarded enough to try the SOPA act AGAIN. (Fucking idiots)**

**So, you all know what we have to do now, right?!**

**What...- No, we do not eat ice cream until the petition is repealed.**

**THATS RIGHT**

**WE CAN REPEAL IT PEOPLE.**

**GO TO THIS WEBSITE RIGHT NOW AND SIGN THIS PETITION SO WE CAN KEEP , DEVIANTART, YOUTUBE, ECT. AND CRUSH THE GOVERMENT!**

**petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr **

**...**

**Wait... **

**We aren't crushing the government?**

**Oh. Well then! Just sign the petition, please? :3 I'll give you guys more chapters! ;o;**

**Another note.. I need ideas for Monster, Monster and Dad, No, Please. .3. **

**SOPA IS A MOFO**

**AKDSASKDJDDADJNF**


	10. Wanna Play, Birdie?

Finally, the bell rang. He was free! He shot up in his seat to grab his backpack but immiediately hissed in pain, his leg screaming in protest. He saw Barbara and Artemis exchange looks behind his back, but Dick ignored them, grabbing his backpack as everyone hurried out and flooded the halls.

Dick waded through the crowd, glances tossed his way along with angry scowls. He was none too popular here, especially now that they knew of his 'night job'. His leg was still clawed at with agony, but he had to shoulder through. It was what Robin would do. When he finally stopped at his locker, he noticed an odd face in the crowd before they disappeared back into the swarm of people. Dick shrugged, opening the metal door to his locker and pulling out his textbooks, loading them into his backpack.

Then, he felt it. A sharp prick in the side of his neck. Dick spun to face his intuder with a growl, and to his surprise, he found Harley Quinn facing him, an empty glass syringe in her hand.

"Mistah J said he wanted to play with 'cha again, and I wanna make 'em happy!" Harley cackled, the white face paint making her eyes stand out boldly amongst the black lining them, the scarlet lipstick making her lips buldge out. By now, kids were screaming in panic or terror, calling 911 or simply running and hiding. They weren't stupid, they knew who the jester worked for.

Dick growled, he could feel the drug starting to take effect as his mind began to haze over.

"He'll just have to reschedule," He snapped before flipping over her head, landing a square kick to her back. She skidded across the white marble floor and rammed into the row of blue metal lockers, a good sized dent appearing.

"Sorry Puddin', but he ain't gonna wait for ya this time," She crowed, leaping up and pinning hi to the floor as he lost consciousness.

_Bats is gonna kill me..._

**Whew! That took a lot of effort. I've got writers block right now **_**w**_


	11. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**Alright, guys. I've been getting a lot of complaints and I've been forced to write this.**

**I take multiple hours out of my time, whether it be during the time I do homework or simply free time, to write this. And in most cases, I haven't been enjoying it because of some of the people who review these fanfictions. **

**"Why do you make Robin so weak and pitiful?" I get multiple suggestions, and I want to keep people who actually like my fanfictions entertained. I recieve multiple prompts for him being hurt, tortured, and sick. And frankly, I like these ideas. After I get through all the current suggestions, I was, in fact, planning on making him beat the shit out of multiple villains, one or two fanfics even including a body cast. So really, what I need**

**Is for some of you to have some fucking patience. **

**This has literally been stressing me out for days.**

**I could just screw the fanfic and leave it up for years with an update saying "Oh I'll update this soon" but never actually do it. But no, I want to keep all of YOU happy. So have a little respect, I'm doing what I can.**

**And for all of this whining about it, screw you. I will be ignoring flames and criticisms.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**~Forbidden Void**


End file.
